The One That Got Away
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood. Not your average version. With Wolf out kidnapping all the young girls around town, it is up to one organization to bring him down. But what happens when it falls into the hands of a thirteen-year-old girl to do so? For college!


_**The One Who Got Away-A Litte Red Riding Hood Story**_

The warm rays came shining down from above, through the glass window and into the small girl's bedroom. The sleeping child didn't stir from her sleep. She was far away in the land of dream. But the sun kept on rising. It moved up and up, illuminating the whole bedroom and radiating off the red velvet cape that dangled from the back of a desk chair. It was a beautiful scene, but not to all. The girl reached out, pulling the red quilt over her head.

"Little Red?" Came a knock at the door. The girl didn't stir at all. "Little Red, you need to wake up, dear." An old woman pushed open the door, popping her head around.

"Not now, Grandma!" Her words were muffled, but it was clear enough that she didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed. It was far too early in her opinion. But that didn't mean Grandma was going to allow it.

The old woman walked over to the window, her footsteps quiet so her granddaughter wouldn't hear her. The rest of the rays of light flooded into the room as Grandma pulled open the curtains. It wasn't helped by the fact that the old woman yanked away the blanket from Little Red, too.

"Good morning, Little Red." Grandma smiled down, wiping a strand of auburn hair from her granddaughters face. It was one of the few contributing factors that gave the child her name.

"Morning, Grandma." Little Red groaned in reply, her voice would have been dripping in sarcasm if she had, had enough energy. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Come on, Little Red." Grandma sighed, "I'm sure you could do with the fresh air."

Little Red had hardly been out of the cottage all summer. But there was one very good reason for that. Grandma understood. Little Red was not the only person to fear going outside at this time of year. It was terrifying enough having to walk back and fore from school every day, but actually going outside during the summer was just dragging out the bad.

But some things had to be done.

With a flash of red and a slam of a door, there was only one person left in the house now. Poor old Grandma had been left alone now, without even a goodbye from her granddaughter. But there was no need to worry. Little Red knew better and Grandma was not all that she seemed.

"Talk to me." The ear-piece was slid into place and Grandma sat down on her sofa. The TV flicked on, but it wasn't the regular news channel. A beefy man was sat on the a leather office chair, only his top-half in view. He wore a blue and white checkered shirt and a pair of matching blue braces ran up and over on either shoulder.

"Wolf's on the loose." Everything about the man just screamed manly, right down to his well toned voice. "He's on the prowl once again."

"Where is he?"

"We're not sure." The man replied, staring just above the screen as he tapped away on the keyboard and continued to speak, "But we are trying our best to track down his where-abouts now."

"Woodcutter, what are we going to do?" Grandma was starting to sound frightened. Little Red-her one and only granddaughter, her one and only family member left-was outside in the daylight now. Wolf could of easily gotten her. But Grandma had to try and not think like that. Little Red was a clever girl, she would never fall for his tricks.

"I don't know, G." The woodcutter sighed. "I really don't know..." The screen faded out and Grandma turned off the TV.

There wasn't a lot that could be done. Many attempts of capturing the criminal had been tried, but none of which had been successful. Wolf was too quick. Too clever. He would never fall for a trap like the ones the WOOF (Wolf Obliteration Organizing Federation) came up with.

WOOF was Grandma's second life. She had been serving for them ever since Little Red was a toddler. It all happened the day Little Red 'lost' her mother. She wasn't really dead, she was just in a padded room in a not-so-distant 'hospital' for the mentally delusional. But everyone treated her like she was dead. She was better of dead than her own state of mind, or so everyone bar to the nurses believed.

Little Red's mother had fallen victim to Wolf before. Little Red was only four years old at the time, but Wolf had wanted her. That was what Wolf did. He took small girls captive and waited for ransom. Of course, you had to have a particualr way of doing this. He killed the parents of said child, leaving himself to take on the role of one of their parents, kidnapping the child and then leaving a ransom note for their closest family member. It was quite terrifying for all families because no one knew where he would strike next.

Wolf was also not an actual wolf. Wolf was human. Wolf had gained his name from Little Red who, when question by the police as a child, had told them how Wolf-like he had looked to her. But she was a child, she hadn't known any better back then.

Another way he gained his name was by his means of killing; canabilism. Or at least that was what people thought at first. He would rip out their throats, just like an actual wolf upon it's prey. Of course, he never used his own mouth. It was usually just a gash from a sharp object-a butcher's knife a few witnesses had descrbed it as- ripped open wide enough to look like a bite had been taken.

But back to Grandma's secret life. She had been living it for nine years now. That was almost a decade of trying to capture the wind-like villain; he would just keep slipping through everyone's fingers. His only priority was capturing the girls, waiting for the money and throwing the girls into the forest to be found once he had gotten his payment.

Grandma had watched too many cases go by over the years, but Little Red never knew this. She had no idea why Grandma was much more sensitive to the topic as other guardian's were. Little Red knew a lot of girls who had been captured by Wolf, none of them seemed traumatized by the kidnapping, only the loss of their parents. They all lived with other relatives and Little Red was quite glad to fit into some sort of crowd, belong to some sort of gang. Even if it was because of all the wrong reasons.

"Grandma, I'm home." Little Red called out, hanging her red cape up on the coat hook beside the front door.

Staring up at the clock, Grandma found herself to have lost several hours of time. Her mind had been on Wolf and only Wolf. He was always on her mind during days such as this one. Little Red was young, Little Red was off from school for the entire summer. Anything could happen to her when no one was looking.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"I'll get the phone, Grandma." Little Red smiled awkwardly, making a move for the phone. She could see her Grandmother was busy mulling things over in her head. Or so she had thought.

"No, no!" The old woman quickly called out, rushing a little too quickly for the phone. "I-I'm waiting on an important call, sweetheart. This may be it." That wasn't the first lie Grandma had ever told her granddaughter, but Little Red knew no different. Grandma was not someone Little Red would associate with lying, so she shrugged it off as nothing but truth.

"Okay, Grandma." She smiled, having cheered up from that morning's bedroom events. "I hope it is for you." The small girl walked off into the cottage, leaving the old woman to answer the phone in private.

The truth was that Grandma knew that ring. It was the ring that signalled Woodcutter was calling.

"G!" The man screamed frantically down the line. "He's heading your way! Wolf is coming for someone in your area." His voice was breathless, panting hard as he finished his words. It was obvious he was suffering from a panic attack. It was obvious that he was just as worried for everyone's safety as Grandma was. It was obvious that neither of them knew Little Red was listeing in from the phone from her Grandmother's bedroom.

Little Red hung up, her eyes-wide and her breath caught in her throat. Wolf was coming for her! It was obvious. Little Red was the only girl to ever have her mother survive Wolf's attempts before (her father had long left with a woman much younger than mother was). Her gash in the neck was not so bad, the paramedics had got to her in time.

In fact, it was the police who had finally seen Wolf leaving Little Red's house, a massive sack slung over his shoulder and a wriggling child inside it. He had, naturally, dropped Little Red and made a break for it. He was never caught and even stopped his child taking for a few weeks. But he soon came back, wanting revenge on the girl who got away. Now he was coming back for Little Red once more.

At the stroke of midnight, Grandma crouched lower in her spot on the floor. Her black binoculars were pulled over her eyes, her gaze through them switching positions as soon as they laid eyes on a new target. There was to be no sign of Wolf on Grandma's watch. But, unfortunatly, that was for another reason.

Grandma didn't have eyes in the back of her head. Wolf was too sneaky. Wolf was too cunning. He ran the blade across Grandma's neck, only one slice was needed from behind. She hadn't felt a thing. Only the intense pain and bloodloss as she fell flat down onto the floor. Dead.

Wolf had got one over on the old woman. But Little Red had got one over on Wolf. She was clever. She was smart. That out-did sneaky and cunning anyday. The police were surrounding the place, all lights now blasting on the man.

His appearence was masked by an overly-large hooded jumper. Thick black fur lined the hood, only making Little Red remember him from when she was younger. He really was wolf-like in that sense.

Wolf tried to make a break for it. He jumped over Grandma's lifeless body, leaping over the bushes and making a clear run down a back ally-way that was nearby. But he was cornered off. Even in the darkness it was obvious that two police officers were alreay stood at the bottom of the ally. Wolf turned around, but two more were already standing at the front, too.

He was trapped.

Little Red did not even spare an emotion as she watched the middle-aged man being thrown into the back of the police car. That was for many reasons. The biggest being that Little Red was truly orphaned now.

No matter how bright Little Red was, Grandma would never have let her form such a plan if she had been told. There had been no saving Grandma in the end. Little Red was left to mourn the loss all the way from her small cottage to the social services office to the foster home she was placed in.

But at least Wolf would be causing no more trouble to anyone else.

A/N: Sorry for the bad ending there, guys...hehe...

This is for my As level English course. Ummm...Opinions/ Critisism/ ANY REVIEW AT ALL! Is REALLY appreciated on this story in particualr...hehe :D

It is due in tomorrow...I finished writing it around an hour and half ago...LOL!

SUPER MEGA THANKS TO mr. anoymous! HE HELPED ME SOOO MUCH ON THIS PLOT! Okay...He did practically give it to me...hehe! THANK YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AARON!

Yep! He turns 17 today :D That's why I haven't updated today, guys. I had college this morning and was with Aaron until 6:30 PM where I came home to food and cousins...Then I had to finish this story, print it out and such then shower and...HERE I AM! LOL!

I'm currently listening to You Can't Stop The Beat by GLEE! THURSDAY NIGHT PREMIERE! WHOOP! WHOOP! ALMOST TIME! hahaha! Though, I will probably watch it tomorrow when I get home from college ;) That is one advantage of not having TV shows shown until AFTER America ;) LOL! I do get to see a lot before everyone else via ONLINE!...hehehe!

WHO ELSE IS EXCITED TO SEE BRAD BACK AT HIS PIANO? LOL! I AM! hahaha! I love Brad...I think he is EPIC! The way he's just 'always around'...ahahaha!

Oh boy...I think I've had to much Orajel...That's the pain relief stuff for my gums...heh heh heh...IT'S GONE TO MY HEAD! No, seriously...My head does feel funny...

OH! I FOUND MY GLASSES TOO! It turns out I never did put them on the floor...They had actually fallen down the back of my bed...I sometimes think my head gives me fake memories...Because I do honestly remember putting them on the floor...Is that normal?

LOL!

No spellcheck was used because we were told not to use it! It actually wasn't me being lazy this time around...BUT I PROOF READ IT MYSELF! =O! SHOCKER!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

HAPPY BRITHDAY, AARON!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
